warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Donderslags fanfictions/Novelles
Welkom bij de overzichtspagina van mijn novelles! Hier zal ik alle linkjes naar mijn novelles zetten, die niet in de Duistere Woudverhalen-reeks voorkomen. En ook nog een paar polls Lotsbestemming Een novelle-bundel over drie katten waar hun lot al voor hun was uitgestippeld. Maar accepteren ze het wel? En kunnen ze het nog veranderen? Volg Ochtenddauws, Schildpadbloems en Dauwschemers spannende avonturen die hen hebben gemaakt hoe ze zijn. |-|Ochtenddauw= Ochtenddauws Teken 200px|right|Cover gemaakt door Moonkitty1! (De Clans) Jouw antwoord zal gewikkeld zijn in water. Ochtenddauw wilde altijd al krijger worden, leider zelfs! Wat heeft haar gedachten veranderd? Oogpunten *Ochtendkit Grote rollen *Leeuwenmaan *Vonkster *Stekeldoorn *Fretneus *Veldenzang |-|Schildpadbloem= Schildpadbloems Hart right|200px|Cover gemaakt door Morgenpoot! Is er nog een mogelijkheid om haar te redden van haar ondergang? Er is nog altijd onduidelijkheid over de poes Schildpadbloem, de moeder van Engel en Duivel en de partner van Waska. Was ze echt een Clankat? En door wie is ze nou uiteindelijk echt vermoord? Oogpunten *Schildpadbloem Grote rollen *Waska *Duivel *Engel *Hertenster *Houtlicht |-|Dauwschemer= Dauwschemers Schuld right|200px|Cover door Morgenpoot! Je moet eens goed nadenken hoeveel je er voorover hebt, Dauwpoot, want met de juiste motivatie kan alles! Dauwpoot wilde een medicijnkat worden, maar Melkpoot was hem voor. Kan hij ooit nog zijn droom achterna gaan? En wat moet hij daar voor doen? Oogpunten *Dauwpoot Grote rollen *Melkpoot *Duivelpoot *Roodklauw *Avondmaan *Biesneus Leugens en Bedrog Drie katten ... drie katten die moesten liegen voor hun eigen bestwil, maar was het wel de juiste keuze? En is niemand erachter gekomen? Sinteldauw, Stippelloof en Sparrentak moesten allemaal voorzichtig zijn met wat ze zouden zeggen, niemand mocht iets verraden, anders zou hun toekomst compleet verwoest worden. Is het ze gelukt? |-|Sinteldauw= Sinteldauws Leugen right|200px|Cover door Morgenpoot! Niemand mag hier achter komen! Je weet wat hij zal doen als hij erachter komt. Sinteldauw, de moeder van Vliegpoot, had een partner, maar wie was hij dan? Was het echt een poesiepoes, zwerfkat of eenling zoals Havikster dacht, of was het iemand van de Clans? Eén ding is zeker, het moest hoe dan ook geheim blijven. Oogpunten *Sinteldauw Grote rollen *Havikbries *Schervenklauw *Mirrehars *Harpijvleugel *Jaagsprong *Wolkendonder? |-|Stippelloof= Stippelloofs Keuze right|200px|Cover door Morgenpoot! Maar dat wil ik helemaal niet! Het is mijn leven, is het dan niet mijn keuze? Stippelloof moet een pad bewandelen om zijn Clan te redden van een mogelijke ondergang, maar wil hij daarvoor echt zijn liefde opgeven? Er is maar één uitweg, niemand mag weten dat hij de uitverkorene is van de RivierClan, en daarvoor zal hij flink moeten liegen en bedriegen. Oogpunten *Stippelloof Grote rollen *Rietsteel *Visster *Zilvervuur *Rookmist *Moerasvoet *Vlekstaart |-|Sparrentak= Sparrentaks Mysterie right|200px|Cover door Morgenpoot! (De Clans) Oh nee! Mistster zal me verbannen als hij weet wat er gaande is! Nadat zijn leerling de Clan heeft verlaten en zijn broer is vermoord, komt de jonge SchaduwClankrijger, Sparrentak, in een depressie. Er is één kat die hem helpt er weer bovenop te komen, maar misschien helpt het iets te goed... Oogpunten *Sparrentak Grote rollen *Bruinpoot *Langhaar *Lijsterbloem *Zilverglans *Kiezelstaart Verhalen van de Bergen |-|Donderpoot= Donderpoots Kittentijd right|200px|Deze super mooie cover is gemaakt door [[Gebruiker:Morgenpoot Super erg bedankt!]] Deze kitten zal een grote bestemming hebben. Groter dan die van Stam. Oogpunt *Donder van Rommelende Stenen Grote rollen *Lupa *Hulstklaver *Leeuwenmaan *Licht van Ochtendzon *Maan die Schijnt op Rots |-|Maan= Maans Storm right|200px|Een prachtige cover van Morgenpoot!!! Verdwijn, Maan, en kom nooit meer terug. Oogpunt *Maan Grote rollen *Zon *Ster *Brons Vleugel *Onbekend |-|Rode Bes= Rode Bes' Trouw Waar hoor ik nou echt thuis? Ik heb alle twee trouw gezworen en nu moet ik een keuze maken. Oogpunt *Rode Bes Grote rollen *Heldere Lucht *Bloeiende Roos *Steenspreker *Honing Van Stekende Bij Categorie:Donderslags fanfictions Categorie:Donderslags fanfictions; Novelles